mon livre de vie
by anhelo
Summary: Avant le conseil d’Elrond, Legolas décide de consigner dans un livre ses pensées sur une partie de sa vie. SLASH LA suspendue
1. prologue

Je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'existait pas beaucoup de grandes sagas en français sur le couple d'Aragorn et Legolas contrairement à ce qu'on peut trouver sur la plupart des sites américains, alors j'ai décidé de me lancer.  
  
Que ceux qu'une relation entre deux hommes écœure tourne les talons quant aux autres j'espère que vous apprécierez ma fic.  
  
Désolée Legolas va être un peu OOC pour ce premier chapitre mais promis ça va être rectifié plus tard.  
  
Avant le conseil d'Elrond, Legolas décide de consigner dans un livre ses pensées sur une partie de sa vie.  
  
Mon livre de vie  
  
Je vais essayer de consigner dans cet ouvrage tous mes souvenirs, je ne peux néanmoins pas vous assurer de l'ordre chronologique selon lequel ces événements se sont déroulés, car je les écris comme ils me reviennent en mémoire.  
  
Je n'y aborderais pas ma jeunesse considérant que celle-ci n'est pas réellement intéressante, car je ne faisais que semblant de vivre jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur Lui.  
  
La première fois ou j'ai rencontré celui qui hante à présent mes jours et mes nuits, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma vie serait si intimement liée à la sienne. Il n'avait alors que vingt ans, mais l'éclat de ses yeux lui donnait l'air beaucoup plus âgé, son habileté au combat n'était pas encore celle que je lui connais à présent, il venait dans le royaume de mon père afin de s'y perfectionner.  
  
Sir Elrond nous avait prévenu, avant son arrivée, de sa véritable identité et nous avait expressément demandé de veiller sur lui discrètement pour qu'il n'en prenne pas ombrage. Cette dernière tache m'incombait, étant le dernier fils du roi Thranduil et venant à peine de finir mes classes, je n'avais pas encore de rôle défini au sein de Mirkwood.  
  
Durant sa première semaine ici, mon père décida de le mettre à l'épreuve, entouré des meilleurs instructeurs, il devait montrer ses réelles capacités. Quant à moi je me contentais de superviser cela de loin, il m'étonnait par le fait qu'il était toujours le premier le matin sur le terrain d'entraînement et le dernier à en repartir.  
  
Même s'il n'avait pas la vue perçante de ceux de ma race, il avait un sang froid hors du commun pour un Humain. Je regardais avec attention Ëarmîr, l'un des meilleurs archers de la Terre du Milieu, corriger avec minutie sa position. Il y avait chez Aragorn, c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme réellement, une certaine tension qui parcourait son corps lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à décocher l'une de ses flèches, mais avec un peu plus de pratique elle finira par disparaître.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je fis signe à mon ancien maître Ëarmîr, afin qu'il vienne me rejoindre pour me faire son rapport.  
  
« Legolas_ Ëarmîr que penses tu du jeune protégé de Sir Elrond ? »  
  
« Ëarmîr_ Pour vous parler en toute franchise prince Legolas, il est doué mais il manque de réflexion. »  
  
« Legolas_ Il manque de réflexion, qu'entends tu par là ? Il me semble plutôt posé. »  
  
« Ëarmîr_ Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, vu que vous êtes exactement comme lui! Le problème est qu'il suit trop son instinct et ne prend pas assez de recul, cela risque de lui être préjudiciable lors de ses futurs combats. »  
  
Il n'avait pas tort, combien de fois ai-je tremblé en voyant l'éclat argenté d'une épée, d'une lance ou bien encore d'une flèche frôler dangereusement de la peau couleur miel de mon bien-aimé ?  
  
« Legolas_ A la fin de l'entraînement vous le préviendrez que le roi Thranduil l'invite à sa table. »  
  
Je ne pus alors pas rester plus longtemps car l'un des généraux de mon père vint me rappeler que je lui avais promis de l'accompagner au Nord de la forêt pour me rendre compte de visu de l'avancer des créatures de Sauron au sein de celle-ci.  
  
Lorsque je suis rentré dans la demeure de mon père, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête après la chevauchée que je venais de faire : me détendre dans un bain chaud. Ma chambre se trouvant au troisième étage, j'avais opté pour la salle d'eau commune au rez-de-chaussée qui à cette heure-ci devait être vide. Je me dévêtis rapidement avant de me glisser dans l'un des bassins. La salle en contenait une dizaine, de formes variées, chacun séparés par un rideau de plantes grimpantes.  
  
Immergé entièrement dans cette eau limpide, je ne prêtais guère attention au monde qui m'entourait préférant me concentrer sur moi-même.  
  
Un léger froissement de tissus me fit sortir de ma méditation, en relevant la tête mon regard croisa celui d'Aragorn puis il dévia sur son torse encore humide pour s'arrêter sur l'épaisse serviette éponge enroulée autour de sa taille.  
  
Cette vision onirique me poursuit encore plus de soixante ans après, ce soir en me souvenant de notre rencontre je sens mon coeur se tordre de douleur.  
  
C'est un peu court mais je vous promets de faire plus long la prochaine fois. 


	2. présentations

**Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur. J'ai oublié de vous communiquer la dernière fois mon adresse e-mail donc la voici anheloZ hotmail.com pour les plus timides ou ceux qui veulent me poser directement des questions, je réponds toujours aux remarques qu'on me fait que ce soit celles envoyées par mail ou celles laissées sur le site.**

**La dernière fois j'ai oublié de dire que les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartenaient pas mais ça parait tellement évidemment !**

Mon père m'appela à son bureau peu de temps après que j'ai émergé de l'eau. En pénétrant dans son « antre », je ne pus cacher ma surprise en voyant que Glorfindel s'y trouvait aussi, que faisait le capitaine des gardes de Rivendell ici ?

« Legolas: Père, Glorfindel, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait demandé ? »

« Thranduil :Tu sais que ce soir Aragorn sera officiellement introduis à la cour de Mirkwood. »

« Legolas :Evidemment puisque c'est moi qui lui ait fait savoir. »

« Thranduil: C'est vrai, je me suis informé sur ses capacités au combat auprès de ses instructeurs, et au vu de ce qu'il en est ressorti je souhaiterai qu'il t'accompagne lors de tes prochaines patrouilles en forêt. »

« Legolas: Mais n'est ce pas un peu risqu ? »

« Glorfindel: Si, c'est pour ça que demain, au lieu d'aller au Sud, vous irez à l'Est, qui est je crois l'endroit le moins touché de votre forêt. »

« Legolas: C'est tout a fait exact, mais à quoi cela nous sert-il d'aller à l'Est alors que nous savons qu'il ne s'y passe rien? »

« Thranduil: Nous ne pouvons pas savoir comment il réagira face à une attaque, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit il est un peu tête brûlé. »

« Legolas: Mais à l'Est nous ne rencontrerons pas de danger comment voulez vous que j'évalue ses réelles capacités ? »

« Thranduil :Legolas de tous mes fils tu es certainement celui pour qui j'ai le plus de tendresse, mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, je t'ordonne de partir demain à l'aube vers l'Est avec Estel et cinq ou six soldats de ton choix »

_Si j'avais fait attention j'aurai vu une lueur étrange dans les yeux bleu de mon père mais j'étais bien trop occupé à sélectionner mentalement ceux qui m'accompagneraient le lendemain._

Après avoir demandé mon congé à mon père et à Glorfindel, je suis rapidement monté dans ma chambre, ma tenue pour la réception de ce soir m'attendait sur le lit, elle était composée d'une tunique de soie fine, dans les tons verts émeraudes, rehaussée par de fines broderies argentées et du pantalon assorti. J'avais envie d'être à mon avantage aux yeux d'Estel, pour des raisons qui me paraissaient encore obscures à ce moment là.

J'avais passé prés d'une heure devant mon miroir à tresser mes cheveux, sans jamais être satisfait du résultat, alors que j'allais essayer pour une énième fois de me coiffer Glorfindel entra dans ma chambre.

« Legolas: Je peux vous aider ? »

« Glorfindel: Elrond m'a toujours chargé de la surveillance d'Aragorn, je le connais plutôt bien… »

« Legolas :Et ? »

« Glorfindel :Aragorn ne s'attache pas facilement aux gens qui l'entourent, il a perdu tellement de personnes qu'il aimait qu'à présent il préfère garder ses distances.

_L'analyse d'Aragorn par le guerrier qui a vaincu le Balrog était juste mais il oubliait que parfois les circonstances nous obligent à faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine._

« Legolas: Ne vous inquiétez pas il aura tout le temps qui lui sera nécessaire pour apprendre à nous connaître. »

« Glorfindel :J'espère vivement qu'Estel et vous deviendrez amis. »

« Legolas :On ne décide pas d'être ami avec quelqu'un on le devient progressivement, naturellement. »

_Et pour l'amour c'est exactement la même chose !_

« Legolas: Je pense que lui et moi nous pourrons partager quelque chose. »

_Lorsque j'ai prononcé cette phrase elle ne contenait à mon sens aucune ambiguïté, pourtant Glorfindel ne devait pas penser la même chose car un sourire énigmatique éclaira son visage._

« Glorfindel :Votre père vous attend dans une demi-heure dans la cour intérieur du château. »

« Legolas :Merci, j'y serai. »

Vingt minutes plus tard j'étais enfin prêt pour rejoindre mon père au rez-de-chaussée mais celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas, par contre Aragorn, lui, était assis sur le bord de la fontaine, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles, j'hésitais à le déranger dans ses rêveries.

_Il était beau, d'une beauté virile mais pourtant si fragile, même s'il a toujours l'air sûr de lui, je sais qu'à chaque instant des milliers d'interrogations traversent son esprit. Je me souviens de l'avoir vu pleurer en silence, ses larmes, ce jour là, étaient comme des poignards qui transperçaient mon coeur, mais je m'avance trop nous n'en sommes pas encore là._

« Estel: Maitre Elfe que puis je faire pour vous ? »

« Legolas: Estel, appelez moi Legolas puisque dorénavant c'est moi qui prendrais en charge votre entraînement. »

« Thranduil: Je vois que mon fils s'est déjà chargé des présentations, Estel je suis le Roi Thranduil, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon royaume. »

« Aragorn: Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu m'offrir l'hospitalité. »

« Thranduil: C'est normal Elrond est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne peux rien lui refuser. »

« Aragorn: Merci quand même. »

« Thranduil: A partir de demain tu sera sous le commandement de mon fils Legolas, si jamais tu as un problème n'hésite pas à lui en faire part. »

« Aragorn: Je ne manquerai pas de m'en rappeler. »

« Thranduil: Allons rejoindre mes autres fils qui doivent très certainement nous attendre avec impatience.»

Mon père s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la salle à manger mais au bout de quelques pas il se retourna vers nous.

« Thranduil :Estel, j'ai fait transporter vos affaires dans l'aile réservée aux invités vous y serez mieux installer qu'à la caserne. »

_Je ne sais toujours pas prés de soixante sept ans après si mon père avait fait exprès de l'installer dans la chambre juste à coté de la mienne ou si cela était un pur hasard._

Depuis deux cents ans j'avais emménagé dans cette partie du château car c'était la plus calme et la plus éloignée des chambres des démons qui me servent de frères.

Ces derniers d'ailleurs nous attendaient patiemment, ils discutaient des dernières incursions des araignées dans la forêt, de leurs derniers exploits au sein de la garde de Mirkwood dont ils faisaient tout les six partis. D'ailleurs à cette époque je ne comprenais pas pourquoi aucun d'eux ne s'intéressaient de plus près aux affaires du royaume diplomatiquement et commercialement parlant. Ils arrêtèrent leurs discussions lorsque nous entrâmes, on leur avait parlé d'Estel le protégé d'Elrond mais pas d'Aragorn, le seigneur de Rivendell ne voulait pas ébruiter l'existence d'un descendant d'Isildure tant que celui-ci n'avait pas accepté son destin.

_De ce repas il ne me reste aucun souvenir, à part le regard rempli d'une tristesse infinie d'Estel_. A la fin du dîner je me suis approché de lui tout en posant doucement ma main sur son épaule, il parut surpris de mon geste.

« Legolas: Vous avez l'air fatigué, voulez vous que je vous montre votre chambre ? »

« Aragorn: Merci, il est vrai que ma journée a été assez longue. »

« Legolas: Et celle de demain le sera tout autant, voire plus »

« Aragorn: Pourquoi? »

« Legolas: Vous m'accompagnerez dans l'une de mes patrouilles en forêt »

« Aragorn: Merci de vous occuper de moi, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé, après tout vous êtes un des princes de Mirkwood, vous devez avoir d'autres choses à faire que vous occuper d'un humain comme moi ! »

Nous étions arrivés à la porte de sa chambre, je l'ouvris et nous entrâmes.

« Legolas: Vous n'etes pas n'importe quel humain vous êtes Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier du trône du Gondor, de plus vous me paraissez plutôt sympathique. »

A ce moment là il me décocha son premier vrai sourire depuis son arrivée ici, mais ses yeux étaient encore plus mélancoliques qu'avant.

« Legolas: Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, si vous avez un problème je suis dans la chambre d'à coté, je viendrais vous réveiller de bonne heure demain. »

« Aragorn :Merci. »

« Legolas: De rien, dormez bien. »

**voila n'oubliez pas un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir**


	3. se battre à tes cotés

**un nouveau chapitre je tiens juste à vous dire que ce qui est en italique ce sont les pensées actuelles de Legolas à la veille du conseil d'Elrond et que pour les Elfes le soleil est feminin**

Lorsque j'alla réveiller Estel, la soleil était à peine levée, et le vent soufflait une douce brise chaude j'aurai pu laisser une servante le faire à ma place mais Estel se trouvait dans un royaume étranger entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas j'avais supposé qu'il serait moins surpris lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux de me trouver là vu que nous nous étions déjà rencontré.  
  
Je pénétrai lentement dans sa chambre, tout était calme, je n'entendais que le souffle régulier de sa respiration. Il était allongé sur le dos, un bras replié derrière sa nuque, l'autre le long de son corps, le drap de satin montait jusqu'à son bassin, il devait dormir nu ou tout du moins torse nu car j'avais de nouveau une superbe vue sur son torse finement musclé.  
  
Je du me forcer à détourner les yeux de ce superbe tableau. J'ouvris les rideaux laissant ainsi les rayons de la soleil pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
« Legolas : Estel, il est l'heure de vous lever »  
  
La seule réponse à laquelle j'ai eu droit fut un grognement de frustration.  
  
_Aragorn n'a jamais apprécié qu'on le réveille ça fait partie de sa nature, je l'aime pour ça aussi, enfin je l'aimais.  
  
_« Legolas : Habillez vous et venez me rejoindre à la salle à manger. »  
  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il était assis face à moi, vêtu d'habits sombres, sa longue tignasse encore emmêlée _mais a-t-elle déjà été autrement ?  
_  
« Legolas : Mangez autant que vous le pouvez, je ne sais pas quand nous prendrons notre prochain repas. »  
  
Il acquiesça machinalement à ma réflexion, je riais à le voir manger autant, _les Elfes contrairement aux humains ne se nourrissent que du strict nécessaire.  
_  
« Aragorn : Ou allons nous ? »  
  
« Legolas : Vers l'Est, cette partie de la forêt n'est pas très risquée. »  
  
_Pas très risquée ? A posteriori j'aurai mieux fait de me taire ! A posteriori il y a d'ailleurs un grand nombre de choses que je n'aurais pas fait.  
  
_« Aragorn : Si vous le dites ! »  
  
Lorsqu'il eût fini de manger, nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les écuries royales ou nos chevaux étaient déjà préparés. Je m'approcha de ma monture et lui murmura quelques mots avant de me hisser sur son dos, nous allâmes rejoindre quatre gardes qui nous attendaient dans la cour du château. Je pris la tête de ce petit groupe, suivit de prés par Estel, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'Est comme mon père et Glorfindel m'avaient commandé de le faire la veille.  
  
Le feuillage vert plié sous le poids de la rosée étincelante aux rayons de la soleil, j'aimais chevaucher le matin dans la forêt, j'avais l'impression d'être le tout premier à fouler ces terres, habituellement j'en oubliais jusqu'à la présence de ceux qui m'accompagnaient mais ce jour là je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil Estel. Au lieu d'admirer la beauté de la Nature je me concentrais sur celle de cet homme. Sous couvert d'apprécier ses capacités au combat en fait je détaillais les courbes de son corps si parfait à mes yeux.  
  
_Je n'étais pas encore tombé sous son charme mais il avait déjà réussit à capter mon attention_.  
  
Au bout d'une heure alors que nous allions rebrousser chemin mes oreilles captèrent des sons mats et répétés.  
  
« Legolas : Tout le monde à couvert un groupe d'Orcs à 800 mètres, dont l'un au moins est blessé. »  
  
Nous sautâmes rapidement de nos chevaux, ces derniers soulagés de notre poids et conscients du danger qui approchait, s'enfuirent  
  
A peine avais je posé le pied par terre que déjà je grimpais sur l'arbre le plus proche un chêne tricentenaire. Je venais de trouver une branche assez robuste pour me supporter et m'offrant un bon point d'observation sur le sentier que l'on venait de quitter, lorsque je me mis à chercher Estel je m'attendais à le trouver encore à terre mais à ma grande surprise il s'était installé sur l'arbre à coté du mien et il était entrain d'armer son arc.  
  
« Legolas : Quoiqu'il arrive Estel évitez de descendre de cet arbre, vous y êtes plus en sécurité que sur le sol. »  
  
Il acquiesça gravement à ma remarque mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux que si jamais il en avait l'occasion il ne serait pas contre un petit combat à l'épée.  
  
L'attente qui s'en suivit me fut pénible, l'adrénaline du combat coulait déjà dans mes veines mais à cela s'ajouter le peur de ne pas être à l'hauteur, de risquer la vie de mes hommes, mais surtout celle d'Estel.  
  
Lorsque enfin les Orcs furent à porter de nos armes, nous réussîmes à en abattre quatre, les autres, blessés, arrivèrent au pied des arbres ou nous nous étions réfugiés, j'allais décocher une nouvelle flèche lorsqu'un mouvement inattendu provenant de l'arbre voisin me perturba.  
  
« Legolas : Estel, non ! »  
  
Il venait de sauter à terre pour tester son arme favorite sur un Orc qui à présent se trouvait à quelques centimètres, je le rejoignis rapidement pour veiller à sa sécurité, après tout il était sous ma protection. Dos à dos, nous faisions face à nos ennemis, lui avec son épée, moi avec mes dagues.  
  
Je venais de trancher la gorge de mon adversaire lorsque j'entendis un bruit de chute suivi d'un faible cri, je me souviens m'être rapidement retourné, Aragorn était à terre, une main à la hauteur de son visage pour parer le prochain coup, celui que s'apprêtait à donner l'immonde créature avec la propre épée d'Estel, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire car déjà une de mes dagues se plantait entre ses deux yeux.  
  
« Aragorn Je suis désolé. »  
  
« Legolas Nous en reparlerons plus tard, mais sache que sur un champ de bataille lorsque tu fais des choses comme celle-ci tu ne mets pas seulement ta vie en danger, mais aussi celle de ceux qui sont avec toi, la bravoure n'est en rien synonyme de suicide. »  
  
_Sans m'en rendre réellement compte j'étais passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement, sous le coup de ma colère contre lui mais surtout contre moi, moi qui n'avais pas réussi à le convaincre de rester là ou il était. Mais maintenant je sais que personne ne peut obliger Aragorn à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire, à ne pas suivre son instinct.  
_  
J'allais rajouter quelque chose lorsque je vis qu'il était blessé à la lèvre supérieur rien de très sérieux, mais il fallait rapidement le désinfecter.  
  
« Legolas Nous allons rentrer au château pour nettoyer cela. »  
  
En disant cela je portais ma main à la hauteur de sa blessure mais mon geste fut arrêter par l'un de mes hommes.  
  
« Soldat Prince Legolas regardez ce que nous avons trouvé. »  
  
Il me tendit une flèche, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant d'en trouver sur le lieu d'un combat sauf que celle-ci n'appartenait à aucun d'entre nous. Chaque archer avait ses propres flèches portant ses couleurs, celle des membres de la famille royale portaient une rayure verte puis une rayure spécifique la mienne était argentée, celle de mon frère aîné rouge. Et je tenais une flèche rayée de vert et de rouge.

**la suite bientôt ça ira encore plus vite si vous me faites parvenir vos remarques **

****

_**j'aimerai faire un peu de pub pour un site que j'apprecie contenant des fanarts SDA et trois fics trés belles http:membres.lycos.fr/feliane il faut cliquer sur l'image de droite**_


	4. explications

_**J'avais promis de répondre aux reviews mais jusque là j'ai oublié de le faire alors je me rattrape maintenant  
**_  
**athanael J'adore ta fic vivement la suite, tu écris vraiment bien!! bon courage pour la suite** _c'est gentil du courage il va m'en falloir parce que je table sur une trentaine de chapitres !(en fait j'ai pas réellement planifié ma fic mais ça devrait tourner autour de trente sans compter les séquelles !)  
_  
**sugarhighsquirrel Jadore ta fic ! A quand le prochain chapitre?** _Que dis tu de tout de suite ! (J'essaye d'updater au moins une fois par semaine voire deux)  
_  
**Winifred J'adore ta fic Elle est très belle** ._Merci tu me fais rougir !  
_  
**Bob Chiri hey! j'adore ta fic!! c'est vrm bon!! tu décris superbement bien pis ton histoire est extra!!** _Contente que ça te plaise_ **j'ai hate a la suite!! Bonne Continuation** _merci n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques ça me donne encore plus envie de bosser sur cette fic  
_  
**Castor contente de voir que tu continues ta fan'fic. Courage, j'ai hâte de lire la suite** _Merci de ton soutien Castor et n'hésitez pas à aller faire 1 tour sur son site il y a trois très belles fics et des fanarts qui sont sources d'inspiration pour moi http:membres.lycos.fr/feliane (c'est l'image de droite)  
_  
**Genevieve Black Tu as tout à fait raison en décrétant qu'il y a trop peu de saga sur ce couple. Pour ma part, je m'en désole chaque jour. Ceux qui ne sont pas bornés avoueront qu'ils sont un 'couple' charmant. **_Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser cela  
_  
**Tari Miriel roh kil est chou comme ça continue **_Tu parles du quel ? Moi perso je les trouve ts les 2 très mignons.  
_  
**Cybelia C'est bien !! Vivement la suite !** _Merci venant de toi ça me touche (vu que j'adore tes fics j'ai pas eu l'occasion de le dire mais j'adore ta RPS sur Orlando et Viggo : l'amour est compliqué)  
_  
On passe au nouveau chapitre bonne lecture :

L'un des gardes avait réussi à récupérer nos montures après la bataille, celles-ci s'étant rendues compte que tous dangers avaient été écartés, elles étaient revenues sur leurs pas.  
  
« Legolas : Je rentre à Mirkwood avec Estel, vous vous restez ici, je vous envoie du renfort pour inhumer les corps. »  
  
Je voyais bien à la façon dont ils me regardaient que les gardes de mon père n'étaient pas très heureux à l'idée de passer quelques heures en compagnie de ces cadavres, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, je ne pouvais pas laisser leurs corps pourrir au sein de cette partie de la forêt qui était encore préservée.  
  
Je grimpa sur mon cheval et partit au galop, Estel me suivant à la trace _je sais que j'aurai du lui dire à cet instant quelque chose de réconfortant, mais ma colère était encore trop grande_. Je tenais dans ma main la flèche de la trahison celle de mon frère, de mon père et aussi certainement de Glorfindel.  
  
En arrivant au château je vis que mon père m'attendait sur le perron.  
  
« Thranduil : Que s'est il passé ? »  
  
« Legolas : Envoie une patrouille de renfort vers l'Est, mes hommes auront besoin d'aide. On reparlera plus tard du reste, je dois d'abord m'occuper de la blessure d'Estel ! »  
  
Ce n'était qu'un prétexte car la blessure n'était pas grave et quelqu'un d'autre aurait très bien pu s'en occuper, mais j'avais besoin de me calmer avant de faire face à mon père. Estel me regarda étonné mais je lui fis signe de ne pas poser de questions et de me suivre dans ma chambre. Arrivé là bas j'enleva mon arc et mon carquois.  
  
« Legolas : Estel, assis toi je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer ta plaie. »  
  
Il s'exécuta sans rien demander, encore honteux de ma petite réprimande, je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec une lotion désinfectante et un linge propre  
  
« Legolas : Cela risque de piquer un peu. »  
  
_La coupure n'était pas très profonde, mais elle laissa une cicatrice que j'aimais tellement caresser, embrasser. Aragorn, à ceux qui lui demandaient d'où venait cette marque disgracieuse sur sa lèvre supérieure, répondait en souriant que c'était la preuve que lui aussi dans sa jeunesse avait été inconscient et irresponsable ce qu'il ne disait pas c'est qu'il l'était encore un peu !  
_  
Je pouvais voir qu'il avait mal mais il ne me le disait pas il était trop fier pour cela.  
  
« Legolas : Estel je dois aller parler à mon père, je te verrai plus tard. »  
  
Je le laissa dans ma chambre sans plus d'explication et alla rejoindre mon père dans son bureau.  
  
« Legolas : Père je crois que je mérite quelques explications pourquoi as- tu insisté pour que je parte vers l'Est avec Estel et pourquoi l'un des Orcs que nous avons tué avait une flèche de mon frère aîné planté dans le corps ? »  
  
« Thranduil: Je comprends que tout cela te semble étrange mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. »  
  
« Legolas : Je ne suis pas énervé mais pourquoi toi et Glorfindel nous avez- vous envoyé délibérément affronter ces Orcs ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que des Orcs rodaient dans les parages, la flèche prouve le contraire, mon frère a certainement rencontré ces créatures hier et il n'a pas manqué de te faire part de cela ! Alors pourquoi ? »  
  
« Thranduil : Legolas, tu viens de terminer ta formation, Glorfindel et moi avons pensé qu'il était nécessaire de tester tes capacités en tant que chef ,afin de savoir si tu ferais un bon prétendant au trône de Mirkwood. »  
  
« Legolas : Quoi tu es entrain de me dire que tu as risqué la vie de quatre de tes gardes, d'Estel et la mienne juste pour savoir si je ferais un bon héritier ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »  
  
« Thranduil: Aucun de tes frères n'avaient réussi à s'en sortir aussi bien que toi. »  
  
« Legolas : Tu veux me faire croire que eux n'ont pas réussi à ramener leurs hommes vivants ? »  
  
« Thranduil : Ils étaient vivants mais blessés certains grièvement d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Legolas : Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis, tu as consciemment envoyé des Elfes à la mort juste pour savoir lequel de tes fils prendrait ta succession. »  
  
« Thranduil: Aucun n'est mort, ne dramatise pas Legolas. Et tu devrais être heureux lorsque j'aurai quitté la Terre du milieu, tu deviendras le souverain de ce royaume. »  
  
« Legolas : T'es tu seulement demandé si cela m'intéressait ? Non comme toujours tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. »  
  
« Thranduil: Demain je te reconnaîtrai en tant que Prince héritier de ce royaume, au cours d'un banquet que je donnerai en ton honneur. »  
  
« Legolas :Auquel je ne participerai pas ! »  
  
« Thranduil : Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je sais que tu es fâché mais prend le temps de réfléchir. »  
  
Je ne pus en entendre plus venant de la bouche de celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance et je préféra me retirer dans ma chambre.  
  
Je m'étais assis sur mon balcon un verre de vin elfique dans la main essayant de voire mon avenir dans cet alcool sombre mais rien ne vint.  
  
Je pouvais entendre sa respiration et ses piétinements devant ma porte, Estel hésitait à rentrer, il pensait certainement que j'étais encore fâché _mais malheureusement je n'ai jamais réussi à rester en colère contre lui très longtemps.  
_  
Il réussit enfin à trouver le courage de frapper à ma porte.  
  
« Legolas : Entre Estel. »  
  
« Aragorn : vous saviez que j'étais là ? »  
  
« Legolas : Depuis la seconde ou tu as franchi la porte de ta chambre je savais que tu viendrais me voir. Aurais tu oublier que je suis un Elf ? »  
  
« Aragorn :Non c'est juste que parfois j'oublie que je n'en suis pas un moi- même. »  
  
Un lourd silence s'imposa entre nous, chacun perdu dans des pensées funestes concernant son avenir ,lui sur sa mortalité, moi sur les projets de mon père.  
  
« Legolas : J'ai oublié de te demander : comment l'orc que tu as affronté s'est il retrouvé en possession de ton épée ? »  
  
Je sentais qu'il voulait me cacher quelque chose, cette question le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison.  
  
« Aragorn : Il m'a donné un coup, j'ai lâché mon épée il n'y a rien de plus à dire. »  
  
« Legolas : Ce n'est pas logique, on ne laisse pas tomber son épée comme ça il faut que le choc soit particulièrement violent. »  
  
Il me fallu quelques secondes pour me rappeler qu'Elrond nous avait mis en garde contre la fierté parfois mal placée d'Estel.  
  
« Legolas : Estel, montre moi ton poignet. »  
  
Il fallut que j'utilise la force pour pouvoir attraper son poignet et enfin apercevoir cette énorme trace gonflée, bleutée, parsemée par-ci par-là de petites taches violettes, chaque mouvement de la main devait le faire atrocement souffrir mais heureusement il n'avait rien de casser.  
  
« Legolas : Il aurait fallu qu'à ton arrivée au château tu mettes de la glace dessus. Tu devras éviter de trop bouger ta main pendant quatre à cinq jours plus d'entrainement d'ici là.»  
  
Il voulut se lever, je dus le repousser fermement mais gentiment.  
  
« Legolas : Tu restes là, je vais chercher de quoi te faire un bandage. »  
  
Lorsque je revins quelques minutes plus tard, je fus soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé de place, il avait mis son orgueil de coté et commençait à me faire réellement confiance.  
  
Je m'agenouilla devant lui pris délicatement sa main dans la mienne et commença doucement à masser sa blessure avec un baume apaisant. Je ne le regardais pas j'étais trop concentré pour cela, j'avais peur de lui faire encore plus mal. Lorsque cela fut fait j'enroulai autour de son poignet une bande de tissu pour eviter qu'il ne bouge trop son membre endolori.  
  
Imperceptiblement il s'était approché de moi, son visage se trouvait juste au dessus de ma tête ce qui fit que lorsque je la releva pour vérifier si je ne l'avais pas trop fait souffrir inutilement, ma bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la sienne, en une seconde cette distance fut effacée et il déposa sur mes lèvres le plus doux des baisers que j'ai reçu, en guise de remerciement.

voila les reviews sont les bienvenues


	5. un baiser et aprés?

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai mis du temps à uploader mais j'ai eu un gentil virus qui m'a bloqué la moitié de mes programmes. **

**Je repondrai au review dans le prochain chapitre.**

Ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement de ses lévres sur les miennes, aussi leger qu'une feuille tombant à la surface d'une eau calme, aussi rapide qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, mais son effet sur moi fut incomparable à tout ce que j'avais connu alors.   
  
_A partir de cet instant je n'ai plus vécu que pour des moments comme celui-ci mais il me fallut un certain temps pour m'en apercevoir.   
_  
Il partit rapidement sans me laisser le temps de lui dire ou lui demander quoique ce soit. Embarassé par sa propre audace, il n'osa même pas me regarder dans les yeux en franchissant ma porte.   
  
Je resta là, assis sur mon balcon à me demander ce que j'avais fait aux Valars pour meriter cela. Mon père ne me compliquait-il pas assez la vie comme ça? Non, il fallait qu'en plus Estel m'embrasse! Mais n'avais je pas moi aussi avancé mes lévres pour gouter au bonheur, en frôlant les siennes? Dés lors je ne pouvais plus dire qu'Estel m'avait embrassé mais que nous nous étions embrassés!   
  
La decouverte de ce fait et surtout les consequences qui pouvaient en decouler me firent frissonner. Non ce n'était pas un baiser! Mais juste un egarement aprés une bataille ou il aurait pu perdre la vie et ou j'aurai pu moi même le perdre.   
  
_Cette phrase à l'époque ne m'étonna pas, pourtant j'aurai du, j'aurai du réaliser que déjà Estel agissait sur moi comme un poison qui coule lentement mais surement dans votre corps jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à vous posseder totalement, mais j'étais trop stupide ou alors trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte. Lorsque enfin j'ai compris ce qu'Estel representait à mes yeux il était trop tard le mal était déjà fait, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arriere, ni effaçait son nom de mes levres, ni ses caresses sur mon corps et encore moins ses mots d'amour chuchotés à mon oreille, il m'avait pris au piege avec son amour et le mien.  
_  
Je ne pouvais plus rester en place il me fallait de l'air et de l'espace plus que ce que mon balcon pouvait m'offrir, je sortis donc furtivement de ma chambre non sans jeter un dernier regard sur la porte jouxtant la mienne.   
  
Les jardins du palais avaient toujours eu un effet relaxant sur moi, la brise fraiche semblait s'enrouler autour de moi se transformant en un tourbillant relaxant, l'herbe crissait légerement sous mes pas, mais mes troubles étaient encore présent. _Est ce que ce sont eux qui ne permetterent pas d'entendre Glorfindel arrivant derriere moi ? A ce jour je ne le sais toujours pas, mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.   
_  
"Glorfindel: Quelque chose vous dérange jeune prince?"   
  
C'était la premiére fois que j'entendais le guerrier s'adressait ainsi à moi, cela me surpris quelque peu.   
  
"Glorfindel: Ne soyez pas étonné, votre père m'a confié son intention de faire de vous l'héritier du royaume de Mirkwood."   
  
" Legolas: Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter."   
  
"Glorfindel: Pourtant c'est une offre à ne pas refuser, vous serez libre une fois que votre pére aura quitté la Terre du Milieu."   
  
Libre? Comment pouvait on être libre en étant enchainé à un trône?   
  
"Glorfindel: Contrairement à vos fréres vous n'aurez pas à faire un mariage d'état, mais vous pourrez faire un mariage d'amour."   
  
"Legolas: C'est plutôt le contraire!"   
  
"Glorfindel: Votre rang sera assuré par le seul fait que vous regnez, contrairement à vos fréres. Vous pourrez epouser qui vous voulez.... même un humain!"   
  
_Comment avais je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer entre Estel et moi! Avant de venir dans le royaume de mon pére ils avaient rendu visite à la dame de la Lorien, il l'avait certainement interrogé sur le futur d'Aragorn.  
_  
J'avais passé une grande partie de ma semaine à parlementer avec mon père concernant mon futur role au sein de son royaume, enfin de mon royaume. J'avais finalement decidé d'accepter sa proposition, même si elle me faisait éprouver un certains malaise vis à vis de mes fréres, aprés tout j'étais le plus jeune et pourtant c'était moi qui allait devoir regner.   
  
Pourquoi avais-je pris cette decision? Je ne sais pas, certainement par envie d'apaiser mes relations devenus tendues avec mon cher géniteur.   
  
_Je me souviens qu'aprés avoir fait part de ce choix à mon pére ,celui-ci m'enferma dans son bureau pendant prés d'une semaine, m'obligeant à revoir avec lui le protocole ,que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais respecté, l'histoire de ma famille ainsi que celle de nos differents alliés, ne me laissant pas le temps ne serait ce que de croiser Estel   
_  
Enfin au bout de quatre jours il me laissa regagner ma chambre ou je pu enfin me detendre, assis sur mon lit, la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit silencieuse, je retrouvais enfin la paix de l'ésprit, oubliant tous mes problémes et toutes ses pensées futiles qui m'étouffaient.   
  
C'est dans cet état d'ésprit que je le revis, il entra timidement dans ma chambre, à ma plus grande surprise il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, d'un autre coté je savais trés bien qu'il alait venir!   
  
"Legolas: Bonsoir Estel. "  
  
"Aragorn: Bonsoir Legolas."   
  
Il était mal à l'aise debout devant moi se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, je lui fis signe de s'assoire à coté de moi, sur mon lit. _Le Estel de cette époque n'a plus rien avoir avec celui actuel, à present il est plus sûr de lui quant à ses capacités et il a accepté enfin son lourd héritage_   
  
"Legolas: Est ce que ton poignet te fais encore mal? "  
  
"Aragorn: Non, ça va."   
  
Pour me prouver ce qu'il disait il bougeat son articulation dans tous les sens, ce qui eut pour effet de raviver la douleur.   
  
"Legolas: Je crois que tu peux arrêter."   
  
J' enferma sa main entre les deux miennes pour ne pas qu'il recommence, et aussi legerement que possible je me mis à masser son poignet endoloris, un frisson parcouru mon echine à sentir cette peau si douce contre la mienne mais je ne devais pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, pas avec Estel! C'est à ce moment qu'il se remit à parler, lui aussi devait eprouver une certaine gene quant à notre proximité.   
  
"Aragorn: Glorfindel m'a appris que vous alliez bientot être designé comme prince heritier par votre père vous devez être heureux. "  
  
"Legolas: Deux choses Estel, premierement ne me vouvoie pas lorsque moi je te tutoie, deuxiemement ce n'est pas par gaieté de coeur que j'ai accepté ce nouveau rôle au sein de mirkwood mais tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas réellement le choix, bien sur j'aurai pu laisser un de mes freres prendre ma place, mais dans ce cas là j'aurai été purement et simplement bannis par mon père de ce royaume. "  
  
"Aragorn: Tout comme moi vous êtes contraint d'accepter un héritage que vous ne desirez pas."   
  
Je savais par Elrond qu'il avait du mal à supporter l'idée qu'il était l'heritier légitime du trone du Gondor, _lui qui n'a pas eut la chance d'apprendre à gouverner, comme moi je l'ai eu, auprés de son pére   
_  
"Legolas: Tu ne dois jamais avoir honte de qui tu es,souviens toi toujours que la faiblesse de ton ancétre sera ta force."   
  
"Aragorn: Elrond m'a dit la même chose lorsqu'il m'a appris mes origines."   
  
"Legolas: Elrond est un homme sage, qualité dont,hélas, ne sont pas pourvus ses enfants! Dés fois je me demande si c'est réellement lui le pére légitime des jumeaux, qui passent leur temps à assouvir leurs instincts les plus primaires, et d'Arwen ,certainement la femme la plus belle de mon peuple mas pas la plus intelligente!"   
  
_Dire qu'à une certaine époque mon pére a voulu me fiancer à elle, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle mais par contre essayé d'avoir une discussion interessante avec elle c'est impossible!................. La simple evocation de son nom me donne envie de pleurer, mais aprés tout c'est moi qui ait pris cette decison qui à present me dechire le coeur, je suis le seul responsable de tout ça, je vais arreter la l'ecriture de mes memoires et reprendre cela, plus tard, une fois que les ruisseaux coulant le long de mes joues se seront taris._

__

**j'espere que ça vous a plu encore désolée pour le retard si jamais il m'arrive encore un probléme comme celui-ci allez jeter un oeil sur le forum de Cybelia dont l'adresse est http:cybeliacottage.free.fr/slash/index.php avec un peu de chance j'aurai unploadé là bas.**

****


	6. la lettre

Je savais pour être passé devant un miroir que j'avais les yeux rouges et les traits tirés, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer mon père.   
  
« Thranduil : Mon cher enfant, quelque chose te préoccupe ? »   
  
Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le repos, me retournant sans cesse dans cet immense lit vide et froid, ma peau, mon corps réclamant constamment les caresses d'Estel. Je me maudissais de l'avoir repousser, alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était la seule chose à faire. J'étais une âme en peine, qui ne trouverait le repos que dans le doux sourire de cet humain, qui avait, innocemment, volé mon cœur.   
  
« Thranduil : Legolas, tu m'écoutes ? »   
  
« Legolas : Désolé père, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »   
  
« Thranduil : Je vois ça, si tu veux en parler je suis là. »   
  
« Legolas : Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »   
  
« Thranduil : Legolas, je ne sais pas si je dois t'envoyer en Lorien dans cet état. »   
  
« Legolas : Je vais bien père, je puis vous l'assurer, ne vous faites pas de soucis ,je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi tout seul. "   
  
« Thranduil : Bon, si tu le dis, tu partira dans trois jours, nous reparlerons des détails de ce voyage plus tard lorsque tu te sera un peu reposé. »   
  
Il me renvoya dans ma chambre comme lorsque j'étais enfant, me laissant seul face à des remords que je n'aurai même pas du ressentir, _mais voila les sentiments, mes sentiments, sont incontrôlables.   
_  
Ma chambre ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sombre, lorsque j'y pénétrai après mon entrevue avec mon père. Mes draps étaient encore froissés à cause de cette nuit agitée, je savais que je n'avais que quelques pas à faire pour voir l'objet de mes tourments. Mon balcon donnait sur le terrain d'entraînement de la garde royale, il me fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour que je m'autorise, enfin, à jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il était là, torse nu, le corps luisant de sueur, plus désirable encore que la veille, il semblait lui aussi avoir la tête ailleurs. Etais-je la raison de son inattention ? Son regard croisa le mien, il_ ne m'avait pas vu, mais il avait senti que quelqu'un le fixait avec insistance_, il detourna rapidement ses yeux.   
  
Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que j'essaye d'avoir une discussion avec lui avant de partir, pour qu'il ne prenne pas ce voyage diplomatique comme étant un moyen de le fuir.   
  
Le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé, était de lui glisser une lettre sous sa porte   
  
Il me fallu prés de deux heures pour trouver les mots justes, ceux qui toucheraient Estel sans pour autant lui donner l'impression que j'étais prêt à aller plus loin avec lui même si j'en mourais d'envie!

**Estel   
  
Je sais qu'hier soir ,sans réellement le vouloir, je t'ai blessé. Je sais ,aussi ,que ma réaction a pu te paraitre incompréhensible voire demesurée, c'est pour cela que je voudrai que tu viennes me rejoindre dans ma chambre; afin que nous puissions en discuter, calmement, afin que je puisse t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagi comme cela.   
  
Si jamais ce que j'ai fait, met ,pour toi, un terme à notre amitié naissante, je l'accepterai mais sache que ce n'est pas ce que je desire au fond de moi.   
  
Je dois partir dans trois jours pour la Lorien, nous ne pourrons alors pas nous revoir avant trois mois, j'aimerai avoir mis les choses au clair avec toi avant d'effectuer ce voyage.   
  
ton ami Legolas   
**  
Aprés avoir glissé cette lettre, sous sa porte, je dû attendre prés de trois heures, avant qu'on ne frappe à ma porte, mais ce n'était pas Estel mais son protecteur Glorfindel!

**_Je sais le chapitre est un peu court mais il fallait que je le coupe à ce niveau ci pour augmenter le suspens mais j'espere qu'il vous a plu _**

**_les réponses aux reviews_**

**CryNennia: tout d'abord, félicitation pour ta fic!** _Merci  
_**j'adore. le mélange des sentiments du legolas actuelle avec le pass**_ moi aussi j'adore écrire ces parties ou en sachant déjà ce qui s'est passé il essaye de comprendre comment tout s'est enchainé mais dsl il y en a peu dans ce nouveau chapitre _**, les liens qui se tissent peu à peu **_oui il faut du temps pour qu'une relation se mette en place_**... tout ça est très bien écrit!  
j'ai hate de lire la suite.  
continue! c'est très bien! et la suite! vite! **_Je vais aussi vite que je peux mais j'ai plein de fics en cours d'écriture alors je fais ce que je peux(la liste de mes fics sont dans mon profil)_  
  
**Drianna: "essayé d'avoir une discussion interessante avec elle c'est impossible!"  
Lol!Alors là, c'est totalement Arwen(dans la catégorie "sois belle et tais toi", c'est la championne...)!En tk, sa ma bien fait marrer...**_Moi aussi je suis pas fan de la super glue et je lui en veux d'avoir piqué la place de Gorfindel c'est pour ça que vous le verrez beaucoup dans cette fic!_

**Et puis, pour le nouveau chap, il est excellent!Sa valait le coût d'attendre!Poste vite la suite!**_Pareil que pour CryNennia mais tu dois le savoir mieux qu'elle vu que tu es sur le forum!_

__**Roselyne je t'ai repondu par mail déjà n'hesite pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir qu'un auteur comme toi m'en laisse **

_c'est tout pour aujourd'hui à dans deux semaines si vous ne pouvez pas attendre allé faire un tour sur ce forum http:cybeliacottage.free.fr/slash/index.php j'y suis souvent et c'est là que je poste en avant premiere mondiale mes fics!!!!!lol une petite review fait toujours plaisir et donne l'envie à un auteur d'écrire rapidement la suite_


	7. une conversation avec Glorfindel

**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi**

**Ceci est un slash Estel/Legolas**

**Je sais que je mets un peu de temps à uploader mais j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours et j'essaye de contenter tout le monde**

**Merci Darknessy2 je compte bien terminer cette fic t'inquiete pas de toutes façons si je ne le fais pas je me ferai tuer par certaines de mes lectrices!**

**CryNienna j'espere que tu ne sera pas deçu (quand j'aurai cinq minutes de libre je me plongerai dans ta fic sur Comte Cain car je suis moi aussi une grande fan de ce manga!)**

**AurelieBloom voila la suite que tu attendais.**

"Legolas: Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?"  
  
Le guerrier blond regardait partout dans ma chambre comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver quelque chose_ ou plutôt quelqu'un!  
_  
"Legolas: Vous cherchez quelque chose?"  
  
Cette question le fit sursauter.  
  
"Glorfindel: Estel ,je recherche Estel."  
  
_A cet instant, je sais que la surprise et l'interêt, exprimés dans mon regard m'ont trahi, l'archer de Fondcomb me l'a assez répété depuis!  
_  
"Legolas: Pourquoi serait il ici?"  
  
"Glorfindel: Je suis allé dans sa chambre, il n'y était pas, par contre j'y ai trouvé votre lettre decachetée."  
  
"Legolas: L'avez vous lu?"  
  
"Glorfindel : Oui, mais...."  
  
"Legolas: **Sortez!**"  
  
Je ne voulais plus le voir en lisant cette lettre il s'était immiscer dans ma vie et dans celle d'Estel, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout le gener!  
  
"Glorfindel Que s'est-il passé exactement hier?"  
  
"Legolas: Cela ne vous regarde pas , veuillez sortir de ma chambre!"  
  
"Glorfindel Bien sûr que cela me regarde, je n'ai jamais vu ...."  
  
"Legolas: Je ne veux plus vous voir!"  
  
"Glorfindel: Estel va mal et vous aussi apparemment. Il n'est plus capable de se concentrer correctement, il rate neuf fois sur dix sa cible, se prend les pieds dans tout ce qui traine, n'écoute pas les conseils qu'on peut lui donner... Je sens en vous ,comme en lui, une profonde tristresse mélée à un grand regret."  
  
_De toutes façons, il fallait bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un ou j'allais devenir fou, mes frères, mon pére n'auraient pas compris mon attirance pour cet humain et mes amis auraient passé plus de temps à me taquiner qu'à me conseiller_. Je capitula et lui lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
  
"Legolas: Hier soir, Estel et moi avons longuement discuté,enfin c'est surtout lui qui parlait moi je ne faisais qu'écouter. Et puis brusquement il s'est arrêté et m'a embrassé, losqu'il a voulu aller plus loin je l'ai violemment repoussé."  
  
"Glorfindel: Il est allé trop vite pour vous?"  
  
"Legolas: Oui... enfin non c'est plus compliqué que cela. Il y a une dizaine d'années, j'ai cru tomber amoureux. J'ai offert à cet Elf mon âme, mon coeur et mon corps, et lui s'est servi de ce dernier pour oublier celle qu'il aimait."  
  
"Glorfindel: Est ce qu'il vous a ...."  
  
"Legolas: **NON**..... bien sur que non!Je lui ai offert librement, ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'était servi de moi."  
  
"Glorfindel: Et vous avez peur que cela ne recommence avec Estel?"  
  
"Legolas: Oui."  
  
"Glorfindel: Mais Estel vous aime! La premiere fois ou il a posé les yeux sur vous, il a été subjugué par votre beauté, lors de votre fameuse sortie en forêt, c'est votre habileté au combat qui l'a seduit et hier ce sont vos qualités de coeur qui ont fait le reste."  
  
"Legolas: Ne parlez pas d'amour! On ne peut pas tomber amoureux en un laps de temps si court!"  
  
"Glorfindel: Estel est un passionné doublé d'un instinctif, il sait qu'il fera un bout de chemin avec vous."  
  
"Legolas: Et vous, vous le savez parce que vous l'avez vu dans le miroir de Dame Galadrielle."  
  
"Glorfindel: C'est exact."  
  
"Legolas: J'ai besoin de reflechir à tout ce que vous venez de me dire."  
  
"Glorfindel: Très bien, je vais vous laisser alors."  
  
Je le vis poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais avant d'ouvrir, il se retourna vers moi.  
  
"Glorfindel: Je suppose que vous verrez Estel avant moi, pourriez vous lui dire que je desire le voir demain à la premiére heure?  
  
"Legolas: Bien sur"  
  
Je me retrouvais enfin seul, pour assimiler toutes les informations que Glorfindel venait de me donner.  
  
Il m'aimait, c'était ce qui m'avait le plus marqué, j'avais confiance en Glorfindel, je savais que jamais il ne me tromperait sur les intentions d'Estel à mon égard. Mais au fond de moi, je savais aussi que j'avais besoin d'entendre Aragorn me promettre de ne pas jouer avec mes sentiments pour que je puisse enfin y croire réellement.  
  
Je me souviens être resté les yeux dans le vague pendant prés d'une heure, à imaginer ce que pourrait être ma vie avec Estel à mes cotés, je ne pensais pas au mariage ni à quoique ce soit dans ce genre, mais je voulais juste l'avoir prés de moi.  
  
Des pas retentirent sur les dalles de marbre devant ma chambre, ce n'était pas la demarche d'Estel, celle-ci était plus hesitante voire même trébuchante! Trois petits coups fûrent frappés contre le bois de ma porte, j'alla ouvrir.  
  
C'était Estel mais il n'était pas dans son état normal, il était ivre, son haleine chargée empestée le vin elfique.  
  
"Legolas: Estel?"  
  
"Estel: Cccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttt!!!!!!! parle ... moins fort...... j'ai........ mal à .......... la tête....."  
  
"Legolas: Il fallait eviter de boire!"  
  
"Estel: J'ai ......été in......... invi.......invité.............par les........gar......gardes....et je......crois..........que je.......supp......supporte......pas .........."  
  
"Legolas:L'alcool?"  
  
"Estel: OUAIS!!!!!"  
  
"Legolas: Qu'ai je fait aux Valars pour meriter cela?! Viens."  
  
Je le fis s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils drapés de soie jaune qui meublait ma chambre, puis j'alla lui chercher un mélange de feuilles à faire infuser qui avait comme vertu de faire baisser le taux d'alcool dans le sang.  
  
Lorsque je revins auprés de lui, il avait les yeux fermés et ses doigts agiles massaient légerement ses tempes. Il me fit pitié, je l'aida donc à se relever et le conduisit jusqu'à mon lit, il leva un regard surpris vers moi.  
  
"Legolas: Allonge toi un peu , ça passera plus vite."  
  
Une fois qu'il fut bien calé par des coussins savemment disposés dans son dos, je lui tendis la tisane.  
  
"Estel: C'est......normal.....que la.....la....la.......la piece..........elle......elle...... tourne?  
  
"Legolas: Tais toi et dors!"  
  
Ce n'est pas ce soir que j'aurai mon explication! Voila la seule pensée que je pû formuler aprés qu'Estel se soit endormis, je passa le reste de la nuit à l'observer, regardant sa cage thoracique se soulever lentement et laissant son souffle rythmer le mien.  
  
Je resta ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que mes membres endoloris se rappellent à moi, je decida donc de délaisser mon humain préféré qui était profondément endormis pour aller me détendre dans les jardins privés de ma famille.  
  
Les jardins du château ont toujours été l'endroit ou je retrouvais l'apaisement de mon âme, j'y oubliais tout en plongeant mes yeux dans cette nature luxuriante. Il y avait des magnolias odorants, des rosiers grimpant enivrants, du chevrefeuille, du mimosa, de fragiles orchidés aux couleurs et aux formes surprenantes. Au centre de tout cela, il y avait un bassin peu profond en mosaïque verte et blanche ou flottaient des nenuphars et poussaient du bambou.  
  
Je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher de moi mais sa main fine et musclée caressant doucement mon cou, ne me laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui se tenait derriere moi.

**Pour le prochain chapitre cette fic changera de rating vu qu'elle passera en R voila vous êtes prevenu **

**une review fait tjr plaisir (d'ailleurs je remercie ceux qui m'en envoient )**

**si vous voulez "discuter" avec moi vous me trouverez ici http:www.le-monde-du-slash.fr.st/ ainsi que bcp d'autres auteurs de fics de talents **


	8. rencontre sensuelle dans un jardin

**me voila de retour avec un chapitre classé R **

**les perso ne m'appartiennent tjr pas (si je vais drguer un des petits fils de Tolkien vous croyez que j pourrais recuperer les droits du Seigneur des anneaux?! lol!)**

**apparement le Aragorn bourré plait beaucoup alors il fera une autre apparition plus tard promis**

**CryNienna je te promets que les scenes de sexe que j'écris sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus sensuel et qu'elle ne seront pas nombreuses (y en aura encore mais come mon imagination a ses limites je vais pas en faire à chaque chapitre!)**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review**

"Estel: Je pensais te voir à mon réveil."  
  
Ce n'était pas un reproche mais juste une simple constatation  
  
"Legolas: J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air."  
  
"Estel: Je comprends."  
  
"Legolas Glorfindel voulait te parler, mais il est peut être un peu tôt pour que tu ailles le déranger, tu ...."  
  
Il posa délicatement son index sur mes lèvres dans le but de me faire taire.  
  
"Estel: Chut, en te cherchant, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, on a eu une conversation intéressante."  
  
"Legolas: Intéressante?"  
  
Sa main descendit le long de mon cou provoquant un tressaillement de ma part.  
  
"Estel: Je ne compte pas me servir de toi, tu es trop précieux à mes yeux pour cela."  
  
Une larme, puis une autre, coulèrent le long de mes joues, ce n'est pas tant ses paroles qui m'émurent mais plutôt l'intensité de son regard, il s'agenouilla devant moi et du bout de ses doigts chassa l'eau indésirable de mon visage.  
  
"Estel: Moi aussi j'ai peur, à chaque fois que je suis prés de toi, je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit de bien, je me sens comme un petit enfant, tu as vécu tellement plus de choses que moi."  
  
"Legolas: Et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis effrayé par cette relation."  
  
"Estel: Non, je le suis tout autant que toi. Legolas je tiens à toi et j'ai cru perdre ce qui s'installait entre nous à cause de mon impatience."  
  
"Legolas: C'est pour cette raison que tu as bu hier?"  
  
Il riait, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu rire auparavant!  
  
"Estel: Non c'est juste que je ne tiens vraiment pas le vin elfique!"  
  
"Legolas: Alors à l'avenir je ferai en sorte que celui-ci reste éloigné de toi!"  
  
Son regard perçant plongea dans le mien, essayant ainsi de comprendre toutes les pensées qui m'agitaient. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent lentement de mon visage me laissant la possibilité de refuser cette intimité si je le souhaitais, je ne savais pas encore ce que je souhaitais réellement mais je désirais un baiser comme celui qu'il m'avait donné la veille. Comprenant cette demande silencieuse, il me prit délicatement dans ses bras et m'attira vers lui. Assis sur ses genoux, j'avais enfin l'impression d'être à ma place, d'être en paix avec moi-même.  
  
Son baiser se fit plus langoureux et ses mains exploratrices, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux mon propre désir et j'aimais cela. Il caressa lentement le bas de mon dos, puis remonta vers mes omoplates, sa bouche s'égara une nouvelle fois le long de mon cou avant de martyriser gentiment le lobe d'une de mes oreilles. Ne pouvant plus retenir mes gémissements, je me laissa aller à la grande satisfaction de mon futur amant qui m'adressa son plus beau sourire.  
  
La pluie s'invita à ce sensuel tête à tête, Estel ne manqua pas de le remarquer.  
  
« Estel : Tu veux continuer cela à l'intérieur ? »  
  
« Legolas : Non. »  
  
Je ne voulais pas bouger, rien changer à cet instant magique, il le comprit et reprit mes lèvres me donnant ainsi un énième baiser passionné, puis lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'en me rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait je m'échappe à nouveau, il m'allongea sur l'herbe à présent humide.  
  
Il s'arrêta un instant pour graver cette image de moi, totalement abandonné à la volonté de mes sens, dans sa mémoire. Puis se pencha vers moi, bloquant mes hanches à l'aide de ses genoux, et frôlant au passage la preuve de mon désir pour lui, m'arrachant à nouveau un gémissement de plaisir.  
  
Il m'ôta délicatement ma tunique alors que j'essayai de faire de même, mais ma tache était beaucoup moins aisée car Estel embrassait doucement mon torse, redessinant du bout de ses doigts agiles les contours de mes muscles. Ses caresses étaient aussi légères qu'une plume.  
  
Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de désir pour quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis si peu de temps et pourtant il était tout ce qui m'attirait. Chez les Elfes les notions d'homosexualité ou d'hétérosexualité n'existent pas, mais je savais que ce n'était pas du tout la même chose pour les Humains  
  
Sa bouche s'attaquait à présent, alternativement à chacun de mes mamelons, mais désireux de ne pas lui donner immédiatement ce qu'il désirait ardemment, je pris le dessus. Tout en lui volant un sulfureux baiser, mes mains descendaient le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre cette barrière de tissu rêche tellement frustrante. Mes mains s'attaquèrent aux liens de son pantalon, alors qu'Estel faisait courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale ses ongles, marquant ainsi son nouveau territoire.  
  
La pluie qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber nous avait complètement trempé, collant ainsi de manière sensuelle nos vêtements, son pantalon ne cachait rien de son excitation pour mon plus grand bonheur !  
  
Je fis lentement descendre ce bout de tissus le long de ses hanches, caressant au passage la peau fine et si sensible du pli de l'aine. Laissant apparaître ainsi pour la première fois à mes yeux le sexe fièrement dressé de mon amant, je dus me retenir pour ne pas laisser ma bouche s'y aventurer, ce n'était pas encore le moment.  
  
Je remonta vers lui afin de lui donner un tendre baiser, ses hanches se mouvaient contre les miennes dans un rythme lancinant. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon propre pantalon afin de m'en débarrasser.  
  
Peau à peau avec lui, voilà la façon dont j'aurai voulu vivre mon éternité.  
  
L'un de ses doigts pénétra lentement mon intimité, afin de me préparer à ce que j'attendais secrètement depuis la première fois ou j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas un instant mon visage, y cherchant une marque de douleur ou d'inconfort qu'il ne trouva jamais. A ce doigt s'en ajouta un autre et puis un troisième. Enfin dans un mouvement souple du bassin, il me pénétra.  
  
Il me laissa quelques minutes pour que je puisse me faire à cette intrusion, mais ce n'était pas ce que je désirais et je lui fis comprendre en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il commença un lent va et vient et je pria les Valars pour que cela jamais ne cesse, je voulais pour toujours et à jamais Estel en moi et autour de moi, _mais j'aurai du savoir que cela était impossible._  
  
Lorsque enfin nous atteignirent l'orgasme, ce fut les mains jointes et les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, en une promesse d'avenir.

**voila un chapitre de plus j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est deja le huitiéme je tiens à remercier tout ce qui me lisent et aussi ceux qui me laissent des reviews**


	9. separation temporaire

**me revoila aprés un silence assez long qui s'explique facilement par le fait que j'ai pa mal de fics en cours et aussi parce que bien que j'avais des idées pour ce chapitre je n'arrivais pas à trouver la motivation pour l'écrire!**

**les reponses aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre**

**Bonne lecture**

Les occupants du château était entrain de se réveiller, il nous fallait à regret nous rhabiller et retourner dans nos chambres, avant d'aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner, dans la grande salle. Alors que j'allongeais mon bras, pour attraper ma tunique qui gisait à quelques centimètres de moi, mon mouvement fut arrêté par mon amant. Je pouvais voir à son regard voilé que quelque chose le troublait.  
  
" Estel : Legolas, dis-moi que ce n'était pas un rêve. "  
  
Je me penchai vers lui et déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rougies, sachant qu'ainsi il serait pleinement rassuré.  
  
" Legolas : Il nous faut à présent rentrer. "  
  
Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement puis rentrâmes dans le château ou les servantes commençaient déjà à s'agiter frénétiquement. Dés que nous passions dans un coin un peu plus sombre, Estel m'attirait vers lui afin de m'embrasser langoureusement. Les gens, qui nous croisaient, devaient se poser des questions sur l'origine de la teinte écarlate qu'avaient nos visages. Mais nous n'y faisions pas attention, nous n'étions qu'au début de notre romance, _au moment ou tout est beau, ou les obstacles qui pourraient se dresser contre nous sont relégués au fin fond de nos pensées.  
_  
Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de ma chambre, et sans se poser plus de questions que cela nous entrâmes ensemble. Je l'attira vers la salle d'eau et nous fit couler un bain, lorsque enfin le bassin fut rempli, je commença à déshabiller Aragorn, laissant mes doigts s'attarder un peu sur les zones les plus sensibles de son corps. Puis, je le fis s'asseoir dans la large baignoire et me défis à mon tour de mes propres vêtements avant d'aller le rejoindre.  
  
J'étais bien, entre la fraîcheur de l'eau et la chaleur qui émanait du corps d'Estel. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autres et je m'assoupis dans les bras de celui que je désirais.  
  
Je ne sortis de mes songes qu'une heure plus tard, toujours dans les bras de mon amour, mais cette fois dans mon lit. Il avait réussi à me sortir de l'eau, à me sécher et à m'enfiler un pantalon de coton blanc et tout cela sans me réveiller.  
  
" Aragorn : Mon doux ange daigne, enfin, ouvrir ses yeux. "  
  
Il avait un étrange sourire. Je pouvais lire dans son regard que lui ne s'était pas assoupi.  
  
" Legolas : Tu m'as regardé dormir ? "  
  
" Aragorn : Oui, et je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, rien n'est comparable à ton visage paisiblement endormi. "  
  
En disant cela, il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur mon torse et ses lèvres se sceller à nouveau aux miennes.  
  
" Legolas : Aragorn, il faut que j'aille rejoindre mon père, je suis déjà en retard. "  
  
" Aragorn : Tu es sûr que tu dois y aller ? "  
  
Ses caresses se firent plus mutines et plus ciblées.  
  
" Legolas : Oui, je suis désolé, j'adorerai rester avec toi, mais j'ai des obligations. "  
  
Je déposai un rapide baiser sur son front et m'habilla en vitesse, je ne voulais pas aggraver mon retard, mais alors que j'allais franchir ma porte, je me retourna. Il était toujours assis sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague et je ne pu me retenir de lui donner un dernier baiser passionné, même si je savais très bien que cela n'arrangerait pas mes délais !  
  
Je passai une partie de ma matinée avec mon père à revoir tous les sujets qui seraient abordés lors des différentes réunion auxquelles j'assisterai en Lorien . Même si mon corps était là mon père sentit bien que mon esprit était ailleurs.  
  
" Thranduil : Legolas, mon enfant que se passe-t-il en ce moment tu m'as l'air absent ? "  
  
" Legolas : Rien de grave père. "  
  
" Thranduil :Est ce une de nos jeunes servantes qui te met dans cet état ? "  
  
Je recrachai vivement le thé au citron que je sirotais tranquillement quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
" Legolas : Non ce n'est pas ça, mais ou allez vous chercher de telles idées ?! "  
  
" Thranduil : Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelques temps, tu sembles amoureux ? Non c'est pas ça, subjugué. Oui subjugué est le terme qui convient le mieux. "  
  
" Legolas : Non père je suis juste un peu préoccupé par ce voyage diplomatique. "  
  
" Thranduil : Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je l'accepte, mais ne me mens pas. "  
  
Mon père a toujours été quelqu'un de perspicace en ce qui concerne les sentiments des autres et là encore une fois il avait tapé dans le mille. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais amoureux d'Estel, je le connaissais depuis trop peu de temps pour ça, mais j'étais captivé par lui.  
  
J'ai passé, je crois, tout mon après midi à rêvasser alors qu'autour de moi les servantes préparaient mes affaires pour le voyage, se plaignant sans cesse qu'elles auraient dû être prévenu plus tôt de mon départ.  
  
Mon esprit suivait les moindres faits et gestes d'un humain qui s'entraînait sous mes fenêtres, je souriais lorsqu'il atteignait sa cible et l'encourageait lorsque, par hasard, ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne réalisais pas encore, que j'allais m'éloigner de lui pour au moins trois mois.  
  
Le soleil venait de se coucher et j'allumais les bougies parsemaient un peu partout dans ma chambre, lorsque Estel vint me rejoindre, il ne manqua pas de remarquer les malles ouvertes ou s'entassait ma garde-robe.  
  
" Estel : Tu pars ? "  
  
Je n'ai jamais réellement su si c'était une constatation ou une interrogation.  
  
" Legolas : Demain à la première heure. "  
  
" Estel : Et si je te demande de rester est-ce que tu le feras ? "  
  
" Legolas : Si je le pouvais, je le ferai, mais malheureusement c'est impossible. "  
  
Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, lui assis sur mon lit et moi adossé au mur, n'osant dire réellement ce qu'on désirait. Mais que voulais-je qu'il me dise ? Qu'il m'aimait ? Qu'il m'attendrait ? Qu'il m'écrirait ? Que je lui manquerai ?  
  
Mais ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne dîmes un mot de plus de toute la nuit, nos corps parlés pour nous, cette soif de l'autre exprimant notre attachement profond. Au matin je savais qu'il serait là à mon retour, qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autres et cela me rassura.  
  
Et puis le moment des aux revoirs arriva plus rapidement que je ne l'avais pensé, déchirant et mélancolique, je ne crois pas avoir ressenti ça avant, mais après cela m'arriva régulièrement. Je ne voulais pas quitter la chaleur de ses bras pourtant il le fallait, bien sur j'aurai pu annuler mon voyage mais je ne connaissais pas Aragorn depuis assez longtemps pour faire quelque chose comme ça !  
  
Glorfindel m'attendait dans le hall, pour me souhaiter un bon voyage et me rassurait un peu.  
  
" Glorfindel : Vous verrez trois mois c'est vite passé, jeune prince. "  
  
" Legolas : Pour un elfe oui, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que pour un humain trois mois c'est très long. "  
  
_Je venais de mettre en exergue l'un des problèmes de notre relation mais malheureusement ce ne serait pas le seul ! _

**compte tenu de mon nombre important de fic en cours j'ai décidé que j'updaterai en priorité la fic dont le dernier chapitre a donné le plus grand nombre de réactions de la part des lecteurs. Donc plus vous envoyez de reviews et plus rapidement j'update.**


	10. note de l'auteur

Voila juste pour vous dire quelques trucs:

Tout d'abord je pars en vacances du 29 août au 5 septembre **(ça n'intéresse personne mais c'est important pour ce qui suit !)**

Et je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mes derniers chapitres (en ce qui concerne « You'll never walk alone » et « mon livre de vie ») je les trouve trop bâclés, pas assez fournis.....

J'ai quelques problèmes pour écrire en ce moment du pour certaines fics à un manque de motivation et pour d'autres un besoin de réfléchir un peu plus à ce qui va se passer dans le futur.

donc j'ai pris la dure décision **(pour moi)** de ne pas updater mes fics avant mon retour de vacances, mais promis dés que je serai chez moi vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres et d'ailleurs ce sera « t'attendre » qui se verra ajouter un nouveau chapitre en premier.


	11. Il y a des gens qu'on préfere éviter

**comme dit le proverbe tout vient à point à qui sait attendre je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais promis à l'avenir j'uploaderai plus regulierement**

**Il y a des gens qu'on préfere éviter**

La Lorien, beaucoup de membres de mon peuple en rêvaient, _mais moi pas_. _Je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise dans ce royaume, même si j'appréciais la plupart de ses habitants. _

Lorsque je suis arrivé là bas je fus bien sûr époustouflé par la beauté de la nature, elle y étalait tous ses joyaux pour certainement rivaliser avec le charme de dame Galadrielle. Mais tout était trop calme, je me sentais mal dans ce cocon rassurant et sécurisant, alors que je savais que mes frères luttaient dans mon royaume contre l'obscurité.

De plus je devais faire face à certaines personnes que j'aurai préférées éviter. Arwen qui m'interrogeait sans cesse sur l'état de santé d'Estel et Haldir….. _que dire de lui ?J'ai fait la bêtise de croire un jour que j'étais amoureux de lui, il en a profité et depuis il pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre je lui appartiens._

**« Legolas, tu es toujours aussi beau que la dernière fois ou l'on s'est vu. »**

**« Pour toi c'est :Prince Legolas de Mirkwood, merci pour le compliment, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas le retourner ! »**

_Je sais que j'aurai dû éviter de dire ça devant une partie de ses hommes mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher sa suffisance et son arrogance m'irritaient trop pour laisser passer ça ! Et il croit quoi ? Que je suis un gentil esclave sexuel qui vient quand il claque des doigts ?!_

Il s'est vite rendu compte que j'avais changé, que j'étais devenu d'une certaine façon plus mûr et plus posé, que j'avais pris de l'assurance, je ne rougissais plus lorsque La Dame de la Lorien s'adressait à moi, de plus mon titre de prince héritier me permettait d'imposer plus facilement mon point de vue.

Durant mes longues balades en solitaire dans la forêt de ce royaume je laissai mes pensées rejoindre Estel, dans la journée, lors des entrevues importantes je m'empêchais de penser à lui, mais lorsque je me retrouvais seul, je laissai le peu de souvenirs que j'avais de lui m'envahir. Je me rendais alors compte de la fragilité de notre relation, si on pouvait la définir ainsi ! Je savais que je n'aurai pas de nouvelles de lui, tant que je serai ici, de peur que l'on intercepte le courrier.

Lors de ma septième nuit dans ce temple de la sérénité, Galadrielle se joignit à moi pour cette promenade.

**« Prince, je sens de lourds regrets peser sur votre cœur, il ne faut pas, la distance d'une certaine manière ressert les liens. Et n'essayez jamais de présager de votre avenir, celui-ci fera tout pour vous étonner. »**

_Le plus étonnant c'est que ces mots sortent de sa bouche !_

**« Je ne comprends pas. »**

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas lorsque le bon moment sera venu tout vous paraîtra limpide. De plus vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur votre vie est cela vous déstabilise. »**

_Il est vrai que la dernière fois ou j'ai crû avoir le contrôle de ma vie, je m'en suis mordu les doigts. Il est des décisions qu'on voudrait n'avoir jamais prises ! Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, il faut assumer les conséquences de tous ses actes !_

Je suis resté plusieurs minutes à méditer sur les paroles de Galadrielle, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle m'avait quitté, j'ai alors décidé de regagner ma chambre. Sur le chemin du retour, je fis une désagréable rencontre. Haldir revenait à la charge, essayant de me faire revenir dans son lit , alors qu'il ne me désirait pas réellement. En fait, Il aimait l'idée d'avoir un amoureux transi qui pourrait lui permettre d'assouvir ses plus bas instincts lorsqu'il le désirait.

**« Legolas, que se passe-t-il ? Cela fait prés d'une semaine que tu es ici et tu n'es toujours pas venu te glisser dans ma chambre comme tu le fais d'habitude. »**

**« Je vais te le redire, pour toi c'est Prince Legolas, et rectification c'est comme je le faisais d'habitude ! Parce que je ne compte plus jamais le faire ! »**

**« Aurais-tu des envies de domination ? »**

Il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, ses pupilles plantées dans les miennes, je n'avais aucun moyen de lui échapper.

**« Il n'est en aucun cas question de domination, c'est juste que je ne compte pas recommencer ce petit jeu avec toi. Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, je me demande même si je l'ai jamais été. »**

A cet instant il prit brutalement mon menton dans l'une de ses mains et m'embrassa durement.

**« Rappelle-toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça tu me suppliais de te prendre violemment à même le sol de ma chambre, tu n'as pas pu oublier ça quand même ? »**

Ses mains se faufilèrent le long de mes flancs, essayant de s'infiltrer sous ma chemise. Je le repoussais autant que je le pouvais, mais l'excitation qui l'envahissait semblait lui donner une force inhabituelle.

**« Je ne suis plus cette personne, j'ai changé. »**

J'évitais de lui montrer ma peur.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser mon cou, je lui mis un violent coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, qui fit qu'il s'effondra par terre sous le choc. Alors que je me dégageais, mon regard croisa celui de quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas revoir avant un certain temps.

**« J'allais intervenir, mais je vois Prince Legolas que vous êtes tout à fait capable de vous débrouiller tout seul. »**

**« Glorfindel ? »**

**encore une fois je m'excuse du retard et j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu**


End file.
